Hypothicus
by the tx -Victor Creedy
Summary: It takes someone of great composure to walk the line between gods and men.


Welcome to the story!

Hypothicus is a story I've been adamant about writing for a while now. Set in an MCU and Bayformers styled Universe, it will follow a cast of Cybertronian characters reeling from the forceful destruction of Cybertron itself. The central character is this story's namesake: Hypothicus. The former leader of a small Cybertronian dynasty. Who, alongside his fellows, wanders the cosmos as the soul remnants of the species. And I would hate to deter anyone, but this story follows _only_ these characters, all of which are original. No major Transformers or Thor characters are likely to show up. Either because the story is set too early for them to even exist, or because rather have them affect the narrative indirectly/implicitly.

Now, I'm probably the most amateurish writer you could imagine. So you shouldn't expect some real top tier stuff. I'm writing the best I can. Which is why I'm not only going to accept critiques and reviews but encourage them. Not only does it give me pointers on how to improve, but it keeps my spirits up! As enthusiastic as I might seem about writing this story to a personal degree, sometimes I can start to lose faith in what I'm writing. And it really puts me in a good place to see that people have been through and actually read what I've written. Because I know, and I'm sure you know, how many people skim over stories on this site. And how few people become dedicated to reading a story.

But enough about me, let's get to the real reason I even have a Preface to this story. To do a bit of Lore dumping.

Asgard in this Universe MCU Asgard. Not much difference. But I do need to clarify the ages of some characters and when some events take place.

There's been a lot of debate about the true age of Odin and other older characters in the MCU Thor mythos. But in this story, Odin is over 500,000 years old, and Bor even older. This goes off the fact that in Thor: Ragnarok, Thor says that Odin killed Surtur 'half a million years ago' which was probably an exaggeration, but I like to take it as fact. Not only is it much cooler to think that those characters are so ancient, but it also works much better with how and when I'm telling this story.

So, _before_ the events of Hypothicus: Bor fights his war with Svartalfheim and captures the Aether, and Odin defeats Surtur. _After_ the start of, and _during_ the events of Hypothicus: Odin ascends to the throne and becomes Allfather, Hela is born, Asgard conquers the Nine Worlds.

As for Cybertron, Bayformers lore and extended material stand. The Allspark gave birth to Primus and Unicron right after the Universes' formation (in the same vein as the Collecter and Grandmaster, celestials etc. They were introduced at the start of the Universe). Their fighting leads to Cybertron's creation, and the birth of the seven. The seven need the energy to replenish the Allspark, and for them, it creates the lesser Cybertronian life with the ability to Transform. Seekers find appropriate stars to harvest. The thirteen believe all life is sacred, and are rivalled by Megatronus (The Fallen), who was the chosen one by the Allspark, begins to believe that autonomous Cybertronian life has an ultimate right in the Universe. He leads his brothers and the lesser Cybertronians to appropriate worlds. Star harvesters are built, stars harvested, and the energon collected, being used to replenish the Allspark.

Additionally, I've decided to implement an Imperium in this version of Cybertron. By this, I mean...well...an Empire! Not too dissimilar from the later 'Asgardian Empire' that Hela described. A network of unique worlds, all incorporated into a central Dynasty. For this, I'll be taking from various parts of the Transformers Mythos. Specifically the worlds of Gigantion, Velocitron, Animatron (Or as TF Wiki phlegmatically calls it; "Jungle Planet") and Antilla. In the Mythos, each of the three latter planets, as well as Earth, were home to the main Cyber Planet Keys. Ancient devices that contained portions of Primus's life force. For the sake of plot convenience, I'm going to exclude Earth from containing a Cyber Key, and instead stay with only the latter 3 as key planets/Colonies. Antilla will be a "regular", yet a significant colony. All of these planets will, in-universe, remain fairly similar to their depictions in earlier mythology. With the exception of Antilla, as in many interpretations, it is described as an "Autobot" colony. This story takes place before the civil war, meaning the Autobots were yet to be established. These worlds will, of course, be altered depending on rules established by the Bayverse. For those underinformed, the TF Wiki has surplus information regarding all of the lore I have just discussed.

Now, Hypothicus kicks off right at the start of Revenge of the Fallen. At this point, the thirteen are on Earth. Hypothicus and his dynasty are on Cybertron. This is where I dump some of my own lore.

To be apparent, among the lesser Cybertronians, there is, in fact, a sort of class divide. Most of those who are in superior positions in this society are starkly different, aesthetically, to the rest of Cybertron. The main difference being height, those in positions of command are oftentimes taller than seekers, workers, or other soldiers. Even if only by about a head. But the main differences in the higher-ups come from their similarities in appearance to the seven. That being: skeletal body structures, polydactyl hands and feet, large and elaborate shoulder decorations, the carrying of staffs, and what I like to call 'beards'. Those being the blue or grey undulating pieces the seven seemed to have on their chins. Look at pictures or videos of the thirteen from Revenge of the Fallen and you'll probably get what I mean. Superiors in Cybertronian society would either be built like this or would modify themselves appropriately in order to channel the appearance of the ruling class.

I feel that's all I need to address before starting the story, I hope you all enjoy what's to come.


End file.
